


Друг по переписке

by lumosik, Souris__rousse, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Texting, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Баки перепутал номер, а Стив на свое счастье дружит с прямолинейной Наташей
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Друг по переписке

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для Эль

Стив только-только приготовился закрепить винт на “Мустанге”, как трелькнул телефон. Держа в руках деталь, он сразу же потянулся к старенькой “Нокиа”.  
“Ты все еще не хочешь увидеться, красавчик?”  
Стив усмехнулся и отложил телефон. Он едва успел приклеить винт, как пришло новое сообщение.  
“Опять играешься со своими моделями, раз молчишь?”  
Осторожно оставив самолет обратно на подставку, вытерев руки и освободив рабочее место, Стив набрал ответное сообщение.  
“Для друга по переписке всегда найдется время”  
Конечно, он немного лукавил. Потому что Баки, а так представился человек с которым он обменивался смс-ками уже пару месяцев, в его воображении давно перестал быть другом.  
Все началось с ошибки. Просто однажды Стив получил сообщение:  
“Привет, Мэри, это Баки из клуба. Может выпьем как-нибудь?”  
Наташа, которая сидела рядом с ним в кафешке, выхватила телефон и моментально напечатала за него ответ.  
— Не благодари, — сказала она ему, протягивая телефон обратно. — Когда-нибудь ты забудешь уже свою Пегги.  
Стив с ужасом полез в историю сообщений.  
“Плохие новости, я не Мэри, а Стив. Но хорошая в том, что я не против сходить в бар”.  
— Никуда я не пойду, — отрезал Стив и снял очки, потерев переносицу.  
— Не выдумывай, тебе давно пора разнообразить личную жизнь. Сам же признался, что не против мальчика. Да и грех пропадать такому красавчику, — Наташа оценивающе его оглядела и прицокнула. Эта женщина всегда была такой прямолинейной.  
— Очкарика, который современным клубам предпочитает авиакружки? — с улыбкой переспросил Стив.  
— Не знаю, про какие кружки идет речь, но твоя попка и бицепсы заслуживают внимания, — подмигнула Наташа и заказал счет.  
Вот так подруга и свела Стива с Баки, не подозревая, насколько первый останется ей благодарен. Потому что с Баки было правда интересно переписываться. Он казался живым и открытым человеком, который действительно уважал хобби Стива и его интерес к военной истории. Наверное, Стив мог бы назвать его своим вторым пилотом.  
А еще Баки умел флиртовать, да так, что скоро Стиву захотелось и правда оказаться с ним наедине. Он представлял себе все те восхитительные вещи, на которые неприкрыто намекал его собеседник. Особенно Стиву нравилась фантазия о том, как его зажимают в переулке и страстно целуют. Иногда ему казалось, что он чувствует на своей коже прикосновения твердых и горячих губ Баки. Как они скользят по скулам, обжигая лицо тяжелым дыханием. Как Баки чуть прикусывает его подбородок, а его руки скользят ниже, задирают футболку и холодный воздух обжигает кожу. Губы Баки спускаются по груди, по животу, и вот уже его рука ложится на напрягшийся под джинсами член Стива. “Мне продолжить?” - шепчет Баки, а Стив может только слабо кивнуть, чувствуя, как руки Баки расстегивают ремень и крепко обхватывают его. Их, конечно же, могут увидеть, но это только больше заводит Стива.  
Он всё ещё прижат к стене, когда руки Баки начинают ласкать его член, а Баки продолжает шептать, что бы он сделал со Стивом, если бы они не были сейчас на улице, а у него дома. Стив старается не стонать, но у него это выходит всё хуже и хуже, потому что Баки точно знает, что делать. Он дразнит его, гладит уздечку, дрочит ему так, как он сам себе, наверное, никогда не дрочил. Стив толкается в руку Баки и кончает...  
От очередных фантазий его прервало новое сообщение.  
“Пятница в семь, ок?”  
Следом прилетел адрес, и Стив с улыбкой провел пальцем по телефону. Они общались исключительно словами, но это уже так много значило. И в сущности он точно не знал, как выглядит его Баки, но важным оставалось то, что он уже был его. Так что ответ он напечатал без раздумий.  
“Буду рад обнять тебя”.


End file.
